


listen to my voice and sing along

by timeofsorrow



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Worship, Bottom Sangyeon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Sangyeon does not like to think and Jacob can distract him from that.





	listen to my voice and sing along

**Author's Note:**

> **Please pay attention to the tags in this** as they are important and I would not like for anyone to be triggered while reading this. I ask of you to be cautious for your own well-being. If you think you will be affected, it is better to be safe than sorry and not read it. Thank you!
> 
> The title's taken from 'I Want to Write You a Song' by One Direction.

It is not often when Sangyeon finds himself getting like this—finds himself cocooning into his own thoughts for hours after hours. He is lying in bed, under the covers, staring up at the bed frame compartment above him, absentmindedly playing a game on his mobile device. His hands do actions, fingers moving across the screen of the electronic, but his mind is elsewhere. 

Elsewhere as he tries not to dwell too much on certain things and just let everything _be_ as they are. He honestly does not know how long he has been doing this—just staring into space and letting his thoughts drift allwhere, anywhere, everywhere. Not paying attention to his bodily movements but rather his body’s mind.

Lingering for too long on something can make him spiral. It is not like him to overthink either. He is a “look at pros, look at cons, then carefully decide” kind of person. He makes decisions quickly so that he can move on with life. So when he unconsciously allows himself the time to just _think_—to get lost in his head, it doesn’t go well. It never does.

Sangyeon thinks he was used to being the youngest. After all, he only had one older sister. He did not have to worry about being a role model, being an influence, being the eldest, being a _leader_. He was coddled, loved, maybe teased a bit here and there, always taught to be on his best behaviour, and put his all into everything or anything he was passionate about. 

Never did he think he would have to worry about watching after eleven people all younger than him, keep up with hefty schedules, make sure that everyone around him was eating, resting, and cleaning up properly. 

Never did he anticipate having to be under the eyes of millions of people, under a spotlight three-hundred-sixty-five days a year, under a camera twenty-four-seven, under the command of someone other than his parents. 

Never did he believe he would wonder if he was doing a great job as a leader, wonder if he was influencing his members to be better, wonder if he was properly appealing to the public, wonder if he was ever going to get caught up in something that would ruin his or his group's reputation.

Sometimes he backtracks. Sometimes he wonders if deciding to lead his life down this road was the greatest choice for him. Sometimes he ponders whether he is doing a great job at his profession. Sometimes he thinks maybe he actually is not good enough—that maybe everything is just a fluke after a fluke.

What if he is not as great as everyone makes him out to be? What if he is truly terrible at singing? What if his dancing is actually horrendous? What if his acting really is not good? What if his appearance is not what everyone says it is? 

What if he is dreaming? What if this is all just a dream? What if he is dreaming, this is all a dream, and he is going to wake up? At what point is he finally going to awaken?

Perhaps he is not dreaming. Say he is not. So what about the way he acts? Around his members? Around the staff? Around the public? Around his fans? What do they truly think about him? He eats up the compliments, but at times like this, it makes him skeptical. 

Are they telling the truth? Is he really a kind, outgoing, thoughtful person? Does he actually move people’s hearts? Do people actually like him? Is everyone just ridiculing him? Entertaining him? Humouring him? Just making him feel good even though he is actually bad?

Is he worthy of his place at the moment? Does he deserve anything he has gotten up until this point? He is not special. He is not that talented either. There are people out there way farther better than him and they don’t even receive half of the praise he gets.

Praise.

Praise, praise, praise, _praisepraisepraisepraisepraisepraisepraisepraisepraisepraise_.

He loves it.

But hates it.

Wants it.

Does not deserve it.

He does not fucking deserve it. Nothing. Everything. _Anything_. 

He doesn’t deserve a single fucking thing he has earned and it slaps him in the face like walking outside naked into the harsh, cold winter. Slaps him like accidentally dipping your hand under the flowing, hot water from the faucet. Like standing in the middle of the road and it begins pouring rain with thunder and lightning out of the Goddamned blue.

Then suddenly, everything is _too much_. 

Everything is all in his face. Abruptly overtaking all in his mind, in his heart, in his _soul_. It is suffocating. It is choking him. It’s restricting him from oxygen. He cannot breathe. It is overwhelming. There is no air to his lungs. 

He is drowning. He is gasping. He is searching. _He is crying_.

Sangyeon’s crying, and it _hurts_. Everything _hurts_. He is shaking, he’s trembling, he’s shivering. 

His hearing is blocked, his vision is blurry, his heart is pounding. He tries to get away from it all, to find something—to ground himself. But he cannot.

_He cannot_.

He cannot breathe. 

He cannot breathe. He cannot breathe. He cannot _breathe_—

Warmth.

He now feels warmth around his face, taking away the coldness he previously felt. What is it? Where is it coming from? The warmth on his face? Hand? Hands? It is hands. It is someone’s hands cupping his cheeks. He cannot hear, cannot see, cannot breathe.

He blindly reaches out, looking something—_anything_—to cling onto. He thinks he finds the person’s hands on his face. And when he does, he grabs them. Grabs them tightly. But he still cannot hear. Cannot _see_. _Cannot breathe_.

The hands he grabs—he feels them intertwine with his and squeeze back. Then he feels himself being maneuvered, being moved. He can feel. He can feel, but his chest. It still hurts. His lungs. They still burn. His body. Keeps shaking. 

No air. _No air, no air, no air_.

The warmth spreads. From his face to the rest of his body. He can feel. It is around him—the warmth. Someone else’s body. It is around him. Perhaps they are hugging him. He does not know, for he can only feel. Cannot see, cannot hear, cannot fucking _breathe_. 

“_—try to breathe for me_?”

But that is not his voice. That is not Sangyeon telling himself that. It’s the vocal chords of someone else. 

It is someone else that is holding his hand. Someone else that is wrapped around him. Someone else who is radiating the warmth Sangyeon feels and is trying to connect to.

“_—on me_,” the voice finally breaks through to his mind. The voice—it is Jacob. The voice belongs to Jacob. “_Focus on me, babe. My voice. Can you hear me_?”

Yes. Yes, _he can_. He begins to hear. He can _hear_.

“_Hyung, can you hear me_?”

He cannot move his lips, cannot figure out how to. So he just nods. He doesn’t know how hard he nods either, but he is sure he gets his point across. 

Jacob’s voice is now clear as day. He is slightly coming back to. But he still cannot see, cannot breathe. His sight is weaving in all different directions and his lungs still burn—no air.

“Focus on my words, hyung. Listen to my voice.”

And he does. He tries. He tries to concentrate on Jacob’s sweet like honey, soft-spoken voice.

“Can you look at me?”

Sangyeon attempts to. He lifts his head, trying to find Jacob’s face. But he cannot—vision blurry, eyes wet, world distorted. It makes him panic more, lungs still not finding oxygen.

“_Hey_. Hey, hey, hey. Breathe with me now, hyung. It’s _okay_. You’re _okay_. Try to breathe with me.”

He wants to. But he cannot. He cannot. He cannot breathe. It’s too difficult.

“Can you count along with me and try to breathe?”

He nods, feeling continuous drops of wetness drip down his face. Now that he can hear, he hears Jacob, but also himself. The sound of his heartbeat in his ears, the hiccups in between his sobbing.

Then Jacob begins counting down from one-hundred. He tries to say it along with him, finally being able to open his mouth to speak. Though his throat feels dry like the desert and raw like it was torn apart. He still attempts anyways.

Jacob says the numbers from out of his mouth slowly, trying to coax Sangyeon out of his reverie and back into reality. 

His voice is soft and the thumb he has rubbing over the skin of Sangyeon’s hand is gentle. His embrace is warming and his overall body warmth is calming. That alone begins to bring Sangyeon back down.

When his lips open to form the words “_seventy-two_,” that is when he can finally blink his tears away and properly see Jacob’s face—his eyebrows turned upside down as his lips are formed in a worried frown. 

Seeing Jacob’s expression makes him feel breathless, but at the same time, it somehow brings air back into his lungs. It starts coming back very slowly, but soon, he does not feel extremely dizzy and his chest is not feeling like it is on fire anymore.

He is just whispering the numbers along with Jacob now, voice barely heard, but Jacob can see his lips moving. He focuses on Jacob’s voice. His face, his lips, his nose, his eyes. Those eyes that are staring back into his own laced with concern, worry, and love. 

Love. 

God, _love_—he _loves_ Jacob. 

He loves Jacob _so_ much. He cannot believe Jacob is seeing him like this. But he trusts Jacob. He trusts him in so many ways he would never begin to be able to explain. That is why he is not running away from him and letting him see this rawest part of him. The part of him that no one ever sees—even _himself_.

As he lets himself be guided, before he knows it, he has regained oxygen. He can breathe again. His lungs are not burning and he does not feel like he is dying. Can see despite his watery eyes. Hear and his heartbeat still races quicker than it should be, but at least the sound of it is not in ears.

Jacob seems to notice he is more conscious of his surroundings. He stops counting and moves his hands from Sangyeon’s grip to Sangyeon’s face instead. Cups Sangyeon’s cheeks in the palms of his hands and uses his thumbs to wipe away the remains of Sangyeon’s tears.

“Are you with me, hyung?”

He nods. “_Yes_,” he responds and it comes out in a hoarse voice like he had not spoken for days. 

“What happened? Did you have a bad dream?”

Sangyeon shakes his head softly. “No, I—” He chokes on his words. Lets out a shaky sigh and tears up again.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me right now,” Jacob quickly says and pulls Sangyeon into his embrace again.

Sangyeon lets his body go limp in Jacob’s arms with his face pressed to Jacob’s chest and wraps his arms around Jacob’s waist. Clenches his fingers into the fabric of Jacob’s shirt and breathes in his scent. He smells nice—always has to Sangyeon. He does not really know how to explain _how_ Jacob smells, but it always sates him and that is what matters the most to him.

He does not know how long it has been—how long Jacob’s sat here and held him in his arms, caressing his back and sifting through his hair—before he is slowly pushing out of Jacob’s arms and sitting straight. He looks at Jacob before learning in and pressing his forehead against Jacob’s. “I’m sorry,” he sighs out.

Jacob frowns and reaches out to hold Sangyeon’s hand. “For what?”

“I scared you, didn’t I? I’m sorry,” Sangyeon whispers

Jacob shakes his head lightly. “Yes, but that—that’s unimportant. What matters is that _you’re_ okay. And you’re _not_,” he whispers back.

“I know. I know and I’m sorry regardless. I just...I got too into my head—my thoughts.”

“Hyung…”

“It’s fine. It’s whatever. It’s over with now—”

“No! It's _not_ okay, hyung. It’s _okay_ to _not_ be okay,” he says and squeezes Sangyeon’s hands for comfort, “but you can’t dwell on that for too long. It will _harm_ you.”

Sangyeon does not say anything in response to that. What could he say anyway? Because Jacob is right. He _should not_. And that is why he tried to avoid it at all costs. But tonight was the one night he let his guard down and now look at what happened.

“If something is going on, hyung...you can tell me. I’m here to listen just like you are for me—for all of us. You’re not alone, and I know you know that,” Jacob says softly.

A nod comes from Sangyeon. “Yes… Yes, I know… Not right now though. I just want—need to just not think right now.”

“That’s okay! That’s fine,” Jacob hurriedly replies, not wanting him to think he has to pour out all of his feelings right then and there.

“Distraction. I need a distraction,” Sangyeon mumbles, shifting his position so that he can lie down with Jacob sitting on his lap. He rests his head against his pillows and sets his hands on Jacob’s hips. 

Jacob looks down at Sangyeon as he gently places the palms of his hands on Sangyeon’s chest. “What do you want me to do?” He asks softly and takes his bottom lip under his top row of teeth.

“Kiss me. Just kiss me,” Sangyeon whispers as he looks up at Jacob and tightens his grip on Jacob’s waist.

Jacob nods and scoots back a bit on Sangyeon’s lap. Then he leans down and softly places his lips on top of Sangyeon’s. 

Their lips begin moving against each other slowly. No commotion. No heat. No messiness. Just the two of them taking their time to take in the warmth and love from one another. To bask in the genuine feelings they have for each other that radiates like the sun on a hot summer day.

For Sangyeon to say that he loved Jacob was an understatement. No word could amount to how much he felt for the younger man. No word, no feeling, no picture, no video, no _nothing_. Not an absolute single thing could describe it—could _visualize_ it. It was just endless. And that _alone_ was supremely powerful.

That overpowering love he had for Jacob made him look at Jacob as if he were the light of his life—the light of his _world_. Some may even say he was blinded by love, but he simply just loved Jacob that much. 

Because of that, he could put all of his trust into Jacob without even having to say a word. That could delve into a million different things, but for right now, that meant he could put himself into Jacob’s hands. Let go of himself and let Jacob guide him where to go. To just not be in control of himself or anyone else for once.

They kiss languidly for a few minutes before Sangyeon pulls back slightly, his hands tightening in the fabric of Jacob’s shirt at his waist. “I need you to do a favour for me,” he whispers, eyes still closed as he breathes over Jacob’s lips.

“Yes? What is it?”

“Can you...can you please fuck me?”

There is silence for a few seconds too long.

“O-Oh,” he stammers, a bit surprised by the bluntness of Sangyeon’s question. “I—o-okay. I-I can do that.” Out of all things Jacob thought of, he had not expected Sangyeon to request anything of that sort. He is more than happy to comply though, to say the least. Just to satisfy Sangyeon.

“Thank you... I’m sorry…,” Sangyeon apologizes and laughs softly when Jacob gives him a hard look. He shakes his head a bit and digs his thumbs a little deeper into Jacob’s waist. “I think...I think I need this right now,” he admits quietly. He then stares at Jacob for a moment before he leans back up and reconnects their lips.

Jacob nods his head and lets Sangyeon kiss him until he is breathless. When they finally break away after a while, Jacob sits up. “I’m gonna’ get the lube,” he says and gets off of Sangyeon to stalk across the floor of their shared bedroom. 

Sangyeon cannot really see Jacob in the dark, the light of his phone having long gone disappeared. He can hear him messing around with their drawers though and that alone brings him to some peace. He does not even worry about the time, knowing that if he did, it would just send him into a stress panic all over again. When the bed dips, that is how Sangyeon knows Jacob’s returned to him. 

Jacob climbs over Sangyeon to reposition himself on Sangyeon’s lap again and places the bottle of lube beside them. He then puts the palms of his hands on Sangyeon’s stomach and slowly but gently drags them upward until he reaches Sangyeon’s clavicle. He continues moving his hands to Sangyeon’s shoulders and slides down his arms until he is holding Sangyeon’s hands in his own. 

“You okay?” He whispers as he picks up Sangyeon’s hands. He presses a kiss on the outside of his hands before kissing each of his fingers.

A soft sigh escapes Sangyeon as Jacob begins placing butterfly kisses up one of his arms. “Yeah,” he responds quietly and shivers when Jacob reaches his neck, rubbing the tip of his nose against Sangyeon’s skin. He _feels_ Jacob smile and it sends another tremble of shocks throughout his body.

Jacob runs his hands across Sangyeon's abdomen before dancing his fingers at the hem of his shirt. He starts mouthing at Sangyeon's neck as he begins to lift his shirt. Drags it up until it meets Sangyeon's clavicle and places his hands on Sangyeon's waist. He then removes his lips from his neck and instead starts kissing areas on his torso.

The outline of Sangyeon's pecs, the dips on his toned abdomen—he uses his tongue to map them out. Puts small love bites in random places. Simultaneously runs his mouth across his nipples lightly and uses one hand to play with them. The soft sounds that Sangyeon lets out because of the pleasurable sensations spur him to keep going. 

He proceeds to take off Sangyeon’s shirt, throwing it aside when he removes it. His hands roam Sangyeon's torso before resting at the waistband of his sleep pants. He unties the drawstring and begins pulling Sangyeon’s pants down. He lifts his own hips to continue taking them off without repositioning. When he finally gets them off of Sangyeon’s legs—not having to worry about underwear since Sangyeon is not wearing any—he hovers over Sangyeon, looking down at him with a soft smile, and Sangyeon looks right back at him, lips parted slightly as he awaits Jacob’s next move.

Jacob does not take long. Leans down and presses his lips against Sangyeon’s. It is still soft and gentle, never getting messy or uncoordinated. The kiss only lasts for a minute before he pulls away to start kissing down Sangyeon’s body once again. He stops at every last area he previously kissed, feeling Sangyeon shiver at every few touches. As he starts to get to the area of Sangyeon’s stomach, he scoots back, making Sangyeon spread his legs open so that he can fit in between them. 

When he places a final kiss upon the hip bone of Sangyeon, he pulls away to sit up. He runs his hands down both of Sangyeon’s legs before he raises one of his legs up. Starts leaving kisses up his leg—beginning from his ankle and going up to where his thigh meets his hip, doing so with both of Sangyeon’s legs. He leaves small red, blue, purple, marks everywhere, appreciating every part of Sangyeon’s skin that he can.

Sangyeon doesn’t know how long he lies there succumbing to the feeling of Jacob’s lips and teeth all over his body. It lights him up but makes him feel dark like it is the summer heat giving him warmth, but the winter coldness leaving him shivering. Jacob touches are like fireworks and the aftershocks have him trembling. When Jacob lands his last kiss, Sangyeon watches as he grabs the lube and begins to reposition himself to lie on his stomach. 

He takes a hold of Sangyeon’s cock and, with his other hand, flicks the bottle open. He quickly takes Sangyeon into his mouth, having done this action so many times before that it is almost second nature to him. It causes Sangyeon to let out a small whimper at the feeling and he goes down further as he pours lube onto his free hand. After lathering it in his hand to warm it, he guides his hand down and circles Sangyeon’s rim with his index finger. He then pushes inside slowly, feeling rather than hearing Sangyeon exhale deeply.

When his finger is fully inside Sangyeon, he pulls back and pushes in while keeping a leisure pace. He probes around for a little bit, letting Sangyeon get used to the feeling of his finger penetrating him. It is not long before he removes the finger to add more lube and reinsert it, sliding in a second finger alongside.

There is a bolt of pleasure that rides up Sangyeon's spine as Jacob slides his fingers inside him. It causes him to let out a whine and clench the sheets beneath him. The twists and turns of Jacob's fingers feel very foreign but he finds he likes the burn and the stretch. It brings flames to the pit in his belly in a satisfying way.

Before he knows it, Jacob is pushing a third finger into his heat. The movement is slower than when he started with and he appreciates the way Jacob is so heedful. It makes his heart swell with the way he is exceptionally attentive to every part there is of Sangyeon that exists. He is starting to love the way that Jacob can build him up and break him apart with just a few actions.

Sangyeon does not ever tell Jacob to stop or to keep going. Just takes whatever it is that Jacob is giving to him and swallows it whole. It is part of it—fully submitting to Jacob. Letting Jacob run free with his body and do as he wants. That is not something Sangyeon has ever done. Even with Jacob. 

He was so used to being the one in control that to let someone else be in control was very foreign to him. It did not settle wrongly in him or anything. Just felt _different_. But a _good_ different. A different that he wanted to get used to until it did not have to be different anymore.

When Jacob reckons that Sangyeon is stretched open enough, he carefully removes his fingers from inside him. He smiles slightly at the small huff of air that involuntarily leaves Sangyeon’s mouth at the feeling of being empty and takes his mouth off of Sangyeon’s cock to sit up. He then hovers over Sangyeon and leans down to kiss him until they were both breathless and panting for air.

“Which colour are we right now?” Jacob asks softly as he pulls away, looking into Sangyeon’s brown eyes—searching for any signs of discomfort.

“Green,” Sangyeon whispers back, voice shaky as he blinks up at Jacob.

Jacob nods and moves back to get rid of his own clothing. As soon as he finishes, he leans forward again and rests his forehead against Sangyeon’s. He spreads Sangyeon’s legs open and raises them so that his feet are planted against the bed and his knees point upward. He closes his eyes, rubbing his nose against Sangyeon's nose as he grabs the lube and lathers his cock with the liquid he pours out from it. Then he closes it and places it somewhere that gets it lost in the sheets. When he lines himself up at Sangyeon’s hole, he gives himself a few pumps.

“Are you ready?” He asks as he reopens his eyes to look into Sangyeon's.

“Yes,” Sangyeon responds meekly.

“Okay.”

He pushes in. Slow, gentle, careful until he fully bottoms out and puts the palms of his hands flat down on either side of Sangyeon’s head. He waits for Sangyeon to tell him when to move and when he does, he starts slowly again. The glide becomes smoother as he continues to thrust back and forth, and when he deems it careful enough, he speeds up a bit more. He opts to stay mellow, not wanting to go heavy on Sangyeon. Especially since they have never switched before.

The slow grind of Jacob’s hips feels torturous to Sangyeon, but at the same time, it feels so good. Sangyeon cannot help the way he wraps his arms around Jacob’s neck and waist, pulling him in further. Soft exhales of air leave his mouth as he throws his head back against the pillows, bearing his neck. Tries not to drag his nails down Jacob's back as he picks up Sangyeon's legs to fuck him at a different angle.

Jacob rests his forehead on the pillow near Sangyeon’s head and mouths soft bites onto Sangyeon’s shoulder. Sangyeon’s moans are soft but heavy and Jacob can feel them on his neck. Sangyeon is so tight around Jacob too, not used to being stretched open the way Jacob’s cock is penetrating him.

After some time, Jacob begins whispering to Sangyeon—laying down to him he feels toward him. How much he loves him. How much he is glad to have met Sangyeon. How much he means to Jacob. How beautiful and talented he is. How much the other members adore him and love him too. How he does not deserve any hate, bad things, negative incidents coming or already have come his way. 

He hopes that Sangyeon knows how much he is loved. That he is not worthless and deserves everything he has in life. Hopes that Sangyeon will be okay and will never ever feel afraid to speak up. To let everyone know how he feels and that if he needs comforting, that they will be there—_he_ will be there.

By this time, Sangyeon is crying again, but not out of frustration. This time? Relief and happiness. Jacob had not known what had happened that sent Sangyeon into this downfall, but at the same time, he did. And Sangyeon realized that. It was not that Sangyeon was predictable but rather that Jacob was perceptive. Could piece two and two together to conclude. Sangyeon appreciated that he did not have to say for Jacob to know because Jacob already knew.

Jacob kissed Sangyeon sweetly as he wiped his tears away. Then he took ahold of Sangyeon’s cock with one hand and started jacking him off. Speeding up his thrusts at the same time he stroked Sangyeon. He hit Sangyeon’s prostate dead on each time and swallowed Sangyeon’s weepy moans.

Sangyeon was so sensitive—every touch, thrust, sound getting him closer to climax. Even the way Jacob drove himself into Sangyeon had Sangyeon emotional. It did not feel like he was just fucking him to fuck him. It felt like it was more than that. _More_ than just a sexual act. Sangyeon—he felt something there. Some _compassion_. Something strong, overpowering, overwhelming, and sentimental. 

Feeling this, he clings to Jacob and Jacob in return holds him. He feels safe. Like it is home. Like there is no other place in the world he would rather be than right here where Jacob is. In fact—_anywhere_ Jacob is. If he is with Jacob, everything is easy. Anything is attainable. Nothing is impossible. 

It was not something he took notice of before either. How Jacob does that to him. Makes Sangyeon feel like that. Makes him feel loved. God _damn_, Jacob makes Sangyeon feel _so fucking loved_. That overwhelming realization, in addition to the way Jacob is driving him up the wall, triggers the final walls of his to come crashing down like the pouring rain during a hurricane.

Jacob presses a finger into the slit of Sangyeon’s cock and that sets Sangyeon off. Sangyeon tenses, back arching and abdomen clenching. He lets go and cums all over Jacob’s hand with a sobbing moan of Jacob’s name on his lips. And Jacob fucks him right through it, slowing down with each thrust. Sangyeon's cries get louder as he ejaculates and Jacob's hand milks him of all he has got. He releases Sangyeon’s cock when he finishes cumming and wipes his hand on the sheets beneath him. 

He then carefully slips out of Sangyeon as he kisses him and wipes away his tears. Flips them over so that Sangyeon is on top of him and hugs Sangyeon close. Puts one of his hands in the back of Sangyeon’s hair and his other arm around Sangyeon’s waist. 

Sangyeon wraps his arms around Jacob’s neck and tangles their legs together, softly weeping. They stay like that for a while with Jacob gently scratching Sangyeon’s scalp while softly singing and Sangyeon’s face buried into the crook of Jacob’s neck. Neither of them know how long it has been when Sangyeon finally feels ready to speak.

“You’re still hard…,” Sangyeon says softly when he speaks up.

“Not worrying about it,” Jacob responds.

“Do you want me to—”

“Nope. Just want you to lay here in my arms and sleep.”

Sangyeon laughs airily at that. “If you say so.”

“I know so.”

Another fond laugh emerges from Sangyeon. “I-I love you," he sniffs after a few moments of silence. "Thank you.”

A smile forms on Jacob’s face. “I love you too. And so much more than you’ll ever know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a rough time the last couple of weeks, so to vent instead of having a mental breakdown, I wrote this. This stemmed from some things I have been feeling lately—dealing with random anxiety attacks and the such. But I am okay now, though, so please don't worry. :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic if you read through it and thank you for reading if you did! <3
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk pairings and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! (I'm bit of an RT bot though.) I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/yeosangharem) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)


End file.
